revoversefandomcom-20200214-history
Revoverse Wiki
What is the Revoverse The Revoverse is community of players around the games made by Atypical Games, once Revo Games. This community has been build on Facebook through private pages. Revoverse Fan's pages All the Revo games have their official fan page. Historically, the "official" fan pages are the ones that been created by the beta testers group during the beta test. One exception, the BRAR page was created a few months before the game's servers went down. Those pages are not the most active ones. Players and squads made their own pages with their own rules. *'SoG': Skies of Glory = Skies of Glory players page *'RoG': Sky Gamblers Rise of Glory = Rise of Glory players page *'BRAR': Breitling Reno Air Racing* = Breitling Reno Air Races The Game Fan Page *'SGAS': Sky Gamblers Air Supremacy = Sky Gamblers Air Supremacy Fan Club *'SGSR': Sky Gamblers Storm Raiders = Sky Gamblers Storm Raiders Fan Club *'SGCW': Sky Gamblers Cold War = Sky Gamblers Cold War Fan Club *'BS': Battle Supremacy = Battle Supremacy Fan Page *'RI': Radiation Island = Radiation Island Fan Club *'BS EVO': Battle Supremacy Evolution = Battle Supremacy Fan Page *'IT': Infinite Tanks = Official Infinite Tanks Fan Page Other fan and players pages The Revoverse is way bigger than the only "official" fan pages. The small community went through many conflicts and events resulting the birth of many more pages. Skies of Glory pages *Skies of Glory community, *Skies of Glory Tips, Tricks & Co, *Skies of Glory - Deutsch, *Mini Game Center - Skies of Glory. RoG pages *Rise of Glory: Cockades and Roundels, *Group players Rise of Glory, *Rise of Glory League 2015, *Rise of glory - players page, *Veterans of Rise of Glory Public Page. BRAR pages *Reno page, *Wingmen page SGAS pages *Sky Gamblers Air Supremacy Open Forum, *Air Supremacy Fan Club & Aces Page, *CTF Aces. SGSR pages *Sky Gamblers - Storm Raiders Community, *Sky Gamblers Storm Raiders Players Page, *RoG Aces Storm Raiders Group, *Sky Gamblers Storm Raiders Squadron Page, *Storm Raiders iOS Aces, *Storm Raiders Tips, Tricks & Co, *CTF Academy SGCW pages *REVO SGCW Team League. BS pages *BATTLE SUPREMACY PLAYERS FORUM, *Battle Supremacy Players page, *Battle Supremacy Tips, Tricks & Co. BS EVO page *BATTLE SUPREMACY EVOLUTION. Infinite Tanks Pages *Official Infinite Tanks Fan Page, *Infinite Tanks / Brigade Admins. Non-Revo games pages Some people made pages to help Revoversians in games outside the traditional Revo universe. * War Thunder for Revo gamers and friends ' Revoverse History ' The Begining The Revoverse started with the IOS game F.A.S.T. A flight combat game that allowed 1vs1 and 2vs2 online games. The community started on the Though Arcade forum from F.A.S.T. to Skies of Glory later. Back in the days, the iPad didn't even exist. Those was iPhone games. Building a community on a mobile device game wasn't common at that time. The first squads formed in F.A.S.T. started some forums on the ProBoards.com. Here a example of a thread on the Sgarrista Air Brigade's ProBoards forum. What is particular with this universe is that it is based on good values like chivalry, honor and respect. These values also affected and had a great influence on the developpement of the games. The beta testers still have this influence today, making a unique friendly feeling. SAB Frumius’ Brief Little History of the Revo Universe : 8/15/12 SAB Frumius Who would have imagined back in the beginning that Revo's games would cause an entire complex community to spring up around them? I think it's amazing. It began in the Touch Arcade forums with the thread for Revo’s first combat flight sim, F.A.S.T. (Fleet Air Superiority Tactics). That thread became one of the longest on that forum! It was alive with pilots talking about various aspects of the game, their exploits in the game, and learning who the people were behind the pilots we encountered in the skies. It's where SAB formed. July, 2009. I have the honor of being in the oldest squadron to grow out of that early proto-community. I remember one pilot we’d see in the skies who was too young for a Touch Arcade account, so he could read our posts, but not reply. Austin/Swordfish (Austin Billfish on Facebook) did have a Facebook account, however. Though he couldn’t talk to us on the TA forum directly, he somehow managed to find SAB Orion on Facebook, and he'd relay messages to us through Orion! At some point, the forum became just too crowded and people moved to Facebook. I didn’t move there right away, not wanting to do the whole Facebook thing. But eventually I made a totally new FB account with my callsign, Sab Frumius, and joined the growing community there. Facebook made it really easy for the community to grow, and other squadrons formed, like MOB, SAW, RFC, SC, and others. At that point the community became more than just individuals interacting on a game review site forum. The squadrons that had sprung up were interacting, and, like individuals, the squadrons had their own personalities. Naturally, the personalities of the squadrons reflected the online personas of their members, and attracted like members. Rivalries and alliances were made, changed, reformed, dissolved, etc. in an endlessly changing existence... like a virtual life, all around Revo’s games. Most community members came in after F.A.S.T. with Skies of Glory, and then Rise of Glory and Air Supremacy, Storm Raiders, Cold War, and Battle Supremacy. Whereas it used to be just on the forum at Touch Arcade, now it is a rather large virtual universe — the Revoverse — of separate city-states (the Squadrons), and individuals are not affiliated with squadrons. It should be noted that squadrons who are not in the Revoverse do exist. It is a crazy complex community. It has really been amazing watching it grow and change, seeing the alliances made, power struggles, and both camaraderie and rivalry, friendly and not. I was thinking about this today, and marveling that it's all been because the Revo guys created F.A.S.T., and then SoG (it exploded with SoG), then RoG and SGAS, SGSR, Cold War, and Battle Supremacy, both of which have attracted a lot of great pilots and people. When SGAS came, many new people from Metalstorm (a rival air combat jet game) showed up with their new squadrons and personalities. SAB is the oldest of 'em all (he says proudly), :) . I think they integrated well, though at first many of the old-guard Revo lovers treated them with suspicion and a little resentment at their "invasion" of our beloved Revo Universe. More such integration followed as Battle Supremacy attracted both individual tank players and tank brigades who were new to the Revoverse. Man, it has been interesting to watch, and be a part of. I'm like one of the old timers, lol! I’ve seen it all unfold. I wonder what new people will come in and be absorbed by the community as Revo expands the Revoverse with new games. Undoubtedly many good people will find their way to the Revoverse as the process unfolds. Not every player likes all the games; many find one they love and never move on. It's amazing how many sticks in the mud there were who just wouldn't change from SoG to SGAS or SGSR. And many pilots aren’t interested in Battle Supremacy. But as a member of the Beta Group, I find myself moving along with each new game. Time is limited, so I can’t play them all. But I can visit any of them, and the various pages in the Revoverse, any time, and thus I’m still part of all of it. The Fan Pages in the Revoverse are created by members of the Beta Group as new games are released. Each Fan page is adminned by single group of Admins, most of whom are Beta Group members, though not all are. Many squadrons are represented by an Admin or two so that we can all help maintain the pages. Every admin as admin ability on all the pages, and there are a good number of admins as not all of us frequent all the pages often. Anyway, isn't it amazing that these Revo games were the catalysts for the creation of a community such as this, a virtual world where a large community composed of different squadrons interacts, all bound together by the common interest in flying their combat aircraft with and against each other in SoG, RoG, or SGAS? Someone should be doing a study! Frum's little vision of the History of the Revo Universe. Revo Beta Group Beginnings : SAB Frumius May 2012 I want to share how the Revo Beta Group started. Back in the days when SAB was founded, our only communications hub was the Touch Arcade forum thread for F.A.S.T., Revo's first jet fighter game. That thread, and later the one for SoG, became extremely long threads on the TA forums. They were active the way the Revoverse Facebook pages are now. Our SAB brigade formed from those interactions in 2009. We had some contact with SGN producer Shawn Lopiccolo (who's now also on the SGAS Fan Club page, and part of the Metalstorm production), and gave him lots of feedback -- and lots of complaints! See, it was Revo's game, but SGN (or was it Namco by then? I can't keep up with who controls what) had the control, so we only had SGN/Namco(?) to talk to. We were very vocal in our requests and suggestions, coming up with lots of good ideas collectively. My opinion is that our ideas, suggestions and complaints fell largely on uncaring ears at SGN/ Namco(?). I remember one of our guys, Macman 747, wrote up and sent an official letter from SAB to SGN/Namco(?) on his company's letterhead (I have the letter) saying we, SAB, wanted to help make the game better. We never heard back. Eventually, after SoG came out, Razvan, one of Revo's programmers, came to the forum and interacted with us. He, being from Revo, was very interested in our ideas. I had scoured the forum by the time and compiled a list of everything I'd thought of and everything I could find or remember that others had come up with, and made The List, our long set of requests. Razvan loved it and shared it with the rest of Revo. (It lives in the SAB archives, and I still have it). In March of 2010, Andrei Lopata, owner of Revo, PMed me on the TA forums and asked if I would be willing to participate in checking out some pre-release versions of their games early enough in the development cycle to for them to have time to actually implement ideas before the game was already released, or otherwise too late to incorporate them. I delightfully accepted. Andrei was just testing the waters with me. The first game he had me take a look at was Artillery Brigade, a WWII turret shooter that's pretty fun. I still think they could incorporate elements from it in their next WWII flight combat game, and maybe they will. On February 17 of 2011 Andrei asked if I could suggest others from SAB who I felt would provide good feedback and be able to keep things confidential for an upcoming WWI combat flight game (RoG). Respect for confidentiality and trust were the primary concerns. Naturally, I turned to my oldest SAB friends and contacted SAB Otage, swiss, Orion, tee-em, and Shern (Shern was co-founder of SAB with SAB Otage). QBall had independently sent Andrei an email that had impressed him and was brought on board. Shern, no longer SAB at the time, declined due to being busy with family and work, but the others all accepted. We started looking at RoG, and then Reno Air Races a little later. In June, after we'd been looking at RoG for while, and before Reno Air Races, SAW Waldo joined the group, I think having contacted Revo independently of us. Perhaps another beta person can help here, for I don't recall the details surrounding his joining. And then very shortly afterward we suggested Skypanther should be among us, and Chonch (who has gone missing again). Revo wanted to expand the program slowly, and has brought in just a few others from some of the other Squadrons. And here we are. I'm excited that the WWII flying game is almost at hand! That'll be great. I can't wait! = A little (OK, a lot of) Revo gaming history from the eyes of Swordfish : by Austin Billfish (a.k.a. Swordfish), 8/15/12 I started playing Revo's games in August 2009 with FAST. I began as a modest pilot by the name of "niceshotaustin". I often lurked the touch arcade forums (the forum where SAB was founded and this whole thing started), but never was allowed to create a TA account. Over time, I started rising the FAST leaderboards. I even reached the #2 spot at one point in time (and was hot in the trail for the #1 spot). But things started to go downhill from there. There was an infamous cheater named "meerkitty" who was surfacing at the time. This person would use two iDevices on different teams: one would combat, and the other would dive straight into the ground. This basically put him in a 2 v 1 every match, going in his favor. My ranking took a nose dive as that seemed to be the only person I ever got matched up against. But to my relief, FAST updated. This update included a couple cool features like new planes, FFA, a campaign,"gear" (weren't released immediately), and the ability to switch teams in 2 vs 2. The update seemed like a godsend for a while, until the "gear" came out (more specifically, BFM missiles). It was pay to win at its severest. The BFM missiles were consumable missiles that were literally impossible to dodge: flares and hard turning did nothing to halt them. It was at that point that I lost faith in FAST. Instead, my future lied in a little advertisement banner on the bottom of my screen titled... Skies of Glory. I picked it up in December 2009. At first, I was reluctant to play it (coming for relying heavily on missiles). But it was either SoG or BFM missiles. I started off buying the Tempest (arguably the worst plane in the game), and flew that for a month. I then transitioned to the Zero (later known as the Zero-2), and enjoyed much greater success. It was then that I joined the FB community. At the time, there was a little over 100 fans on the official page. I would post on FB, and some of the TA members would relay the message. As my reputation started to grow, some old-time TA members created FB accounts to simply interact with me-including Shern who would later prove instrumental in the change from TA to FB. SoG V2 came out around late March, and it led to much discussion. It introduced all sorts of new planes, new features, and new problems. One of these problems being bad lag for those using low end devices like me on maps other than the ocean map, and the other being an inverted damage system. The former never really was truly fixed, but the Revo worked with the community to fix the damage system. They fixed it, but that was the last we (or at least I) heard from Revo until RoG. It was during this time that I adopted a new callsign: Swordfish. As we played SoG v2 more and learned to work around its bugs, we found that the plane stats still felt off, this time without an explainable cause. We found that the Zero-3, a new plane, was superior in speed, firepower, and maneuverability than anything else. This lead to a scourge of Zeros in which practically every decent pilot flew a Z3. Only a few, such as myself, flew other planes (I actually became known as one of the best non-Zero pilots). On the bright side, the FB community began to flourish. New pilots were pouring in and forming new squads such as MOB, SC, SAW, and RFC. MOB and SAW quickly found a rivalry with each other which would continue throughout SoG's history. Specialized squads such as HR, xZ3, and RES (alright, RES was much older, but it fits better here) also appeared. An Android version also materialized as well albeit with glaring deficiencies: specifically not having nearly all the planes (including the Z3; never complained about that!). Months went by with only empty promises in store for SoG. A new SGN employee known as Brittany came along, and held all sorts of tourneys. The community showed great enthusiasm towards the tourneys for a while, but we always wondered: what happened to Revo? Even more months went by with no features/planes for SoG until August 2011. During that time, SoG players received some new toys to play with: planes! These planes were just reskins of current planes with "different" stats (later found to be falsely advertised; they were really just copy and pastes of variant 2 planes), but we were very happy with them. Most importantly though: SGN brought up the topic of a rebalance in stats. They requested to have a handful of respected pilots help them in changing the unbalanced plane stats. Naturally, I requested to do so as I was easily the biggest proponent of a rebalance. But I was to be completely disappointed as SGN showed no interest in me. This "rebalance" would turn into a flop of epic proportions as it instead caused even more unbalance in stats in favor of the Zero and its variants for some stupid reason. SGN would also host a squad tourney where each squad would compete for the most kills. The prize would be a plane in honor of the winning squad. This would eventually materialize into the Zero-Warlord (SAW Zero). Rewinding a bit, SABQball noticed my disappointment regarding not getting chosen for the rebalance, and decided to offer me something: the privilege to beta test Revo's (yes Revo's. At this point, everyone thought they were dead :-P) new game... Rise of Glory. Where to start? I was added to the beta while it was already being tested, but I still contributed a significant amount to improving the beta. It was a different game with a different feel (although I hated and still dislike the swipe maneuvers), and was a relief to have after burning myself out on SoG. The initial community wasn't very active as most SoG players never even gave it a fair chance, but it eventually blossomed into what it was in its peak/is today. I share some very fond memories in RoG of what is still my favorite game mode: CTF. RoG seriously NAILED CTF without missiles and what not. RoG would receive some new features in various updates, some of which I liked (most new planes, nerfing of swipes, a new campaign, etc) some of which I disliked (SE5, return of bailouts, etc). Eventually, the beta testing came along for... SGAS. And you all know how we got to where we are today ;-) Facebook account's war When players started the Revoverse on Facebook, the major concern about that was the privacy. The in game names (Call Sign) have nothing to do with real names. So to recognize each other, players created gaming accounts. Some of them already had a personal account and didn't want to mix personal stuff with international people that they don't really know them. Making a second account with a Call Sign was a easy way to preseve privacy. Of course, since his very first days, Facebook has some rules about mulitple accounts and nicknames. In 2015, Facebook after it went to the stock market, the rules changed and became more strict. The 'real names policy' receive many criticism and decided to step back in November and give users a chance to add nick names to their account. But it was too late for the Revoverse. Indeed, the internal tentions between some squads cause a chain reaction. Players flaged to FB the non-real names account into the universe. Nuke after nuke, the Revoverse almost totally colapse. Unfortunatly, , many people just left because of this. Many pictures, video, files and post were lost with this. Slowly the community growed and still grows today. The scars slowly disappear but many think the good days are behind us. Revoverse's Squads Sgarrista Air Brigade, SAB. : founded by SAB Otage the July 7, 2009 Mass Obliterration, MOB : founded by MOB Bugsy & MOB Kingpin in June 2010 The Spartan Aerial Warlords, SAW : founded by SAW Waldo Pepper and SAW Snowhawk in August 2010 International Brotherhood of Excellent Wingmen, IBEW : founded by IBEW Rook in November 2010 Royal Flying Corps, RFC : founded by RFC Cobra in May 2011 WarWolf Squadron, WW : founded by WW Heng the June 5th 2011 Sky Vipers, SV : founded by SV Wern the July 1rst 2011 Jagdgeschwader 1, JG1. : founded by JG1 Swabo the September 14th 2011 China Air Force, CAF : founded by CAF YUHAO in October 2011 Apetite For Destruction, AFD : founded by AFD Nightrain in Feburary 2012 Barrons Of the Air ,BOA : founded by BOA Constrictor, BOA Reaper, BOA Shady, BOA Claudium, BOA Krueger, and BOA Elvis in August 2012 A88 Squadron, A88 : founded by A88 Shirokage in Feburary 2013 The Flying Balls, TFB : founded by TFB Flypad, TFBMata Hari, TFBPale Rider and TFBXLR8 in 2013 101 Squadron, 101 : founded by 101 Tor Reno in May 2013 Cowboys From Hell, CFH : founded by CFH Rattlesnake in October 2013 FlyBoys, FBY : founded FBY Barry Friendly by the October 25 2013 Forces Aériennes Françaises.FAF : founded by FAF Vieux Charles in November 2013 SCAW BS, SCAW : founded by SAW WoWi the January 1rst 2014 Respect Honor Courage brigade, RHC : founded by RHC Tank Slapper the May 18th 2014 Grim Reapers, GG : founded by GG The Hitman and GG Good Game in June 2014 Shite Out of Luck Tankers, SOLT : founded by RFC Mister Kanasai, SAB Ghost-Rider and SAB Achilles the June 30th 2014 International Rotten Scoundrels ,IRS : founded by IRS Zombie the July 30th 2015 Super Secret Sociaty of Canada, SSSoC : founded by SSSoC Recon One in August 2015 : SAB Apolion (talk) 21:36, March 21, 2017 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Gaming Category:Community Category:Revo Category:Atypical